The Depths of Insanity
by Crymson Ash
Summary: One-shot Percy is being tortured to insanity by Kronos WARNING: GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENES


**Hello I'm back! With a one shot **

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

The Depths of Insanity

The air was musty and smelled like rotting carcasses. The ground was made of sharp rocks and in some places they jutted out like small mountains. Welcome to Tartarus. A sinister and evil laugh rips through the dank air of Tartarus, followed by an ear shattering scream. The scream is coming from a mangled body and there is a person looming in front of him, his hands bloody. The unrecognizable body on the cold stone table(?) is the one and only Percy Jackson. Why is the Hero of Olympus down here you ask,

he was sent down here by the gods themselves. They cast him down here without a single thought, they just threw him down here and here he is, the great Perseus Jackson here in Tartarus being tortured by the Titan Lord Kronos. Oh, the sweet sweet irony.

Percy lay chained on the stone table awaiting another day of fresh horrors, for a millennia old man, Kronos really did no some very modern torture techniques. Kronos clambered in a twisted smile on his face he was armed with a knife and he was grinning like a madman. Everyday, Percy felt like that he was going to be pushed into insanity, yet, each day, he remained sane, Percy wished but fate never gave him what he wished for.

Percy felt the knife twist into his stomach the blood running down his thighs it felt warm, and then, there was Kronos laughing at the irony of it, how the Hero of Olympus, was there laying chained on the cold stone table writhing in agony, and his screams, they were music to his ears.

The knife stopped and now,Percy felt cold hands dig into his flesh ripping the skin and exposing, his ribs, his intestines, his very damaged stomach, his lungs, his still beating heart. Kronos laughed as he ripped out each of his ribs Percy finally gave in and screamed, it was a long anguished scream, Kronos snapped bones and he finally felt cold hands clamp onto a lung, and with at long painful tug, it ripped out, Kronos took his hand and yanked out the other one, Percy couldn't breath he struggled but he could not, water dripped down healing him, Kronos left him there, another day gone, how many more days until he left?

Everyday, Kronos came and everyday, there were fresh horrors.

Everyday , he wanted to escape and everyday, Kronos squashed those dreams, he barely remembered Annabeth, but he still held on to one memory, the memory that brought more pain to him, than anything Kronos had every done to him, Annabeth kissing his brother, Duke.

That day, he cried, he didn't leave his room, and finally he snapped, and harmed Duke, the gods were angry, especially his father, he disowned him, and Zeus vanished him here, where he was found by Kronos and given him his most hospitable place to live.

One day, he was going to crack, he was going to become insane, he couldn't die, Kronos made sure of that, what fun would it be if he was going to die? So being insane was the next best thing, he would become a madman, a psychopath and join Kronos and kill every human being in existence. Blood would be on his hands, but he wouldn't care, he would finally be free from the pain. Free, that hope was gone forever in his mind. He was on the brink of sanity and insanity, one final push would be all that it takes, one giant push and he would be a madman, a psychopath, a killer.

Kronos came in one day, he took off the chains, and instead drove a knife through this shoulder blades and feet. Aah, pain beyond pain. Kronos smiled showing rows of pointed teeth. He produced a dagger out of nowhere and stabbed it into his chest right below the lung and above the heart. It did not kill him, but it hurt a lot. The blood ran down his chest, the blood pooling at his feet, Kronos laughing at his weakened state, blood ran down his shoulders and dripped down from his feet, he groaned, Kronos laughed when he groaned. He was being pushed over the side, finally after so long.

He felt hope, he finally felt hope in his heart as Kronos twisted the knife into a space between his ribs, the pain brought refreshing memories into his head, painful memories, memories that drove him to the very edges of insanity.

Kronos was digging into him again, his organs splattering on the cold stone floor. His mind, it couldn't have it any more, his mind was crumbling, finally giving in to the embrace of insanity. He laughed, in the first time in many years, he laughed. It was a cold laugh, nothing like his carefree laugh years ago. It was more of a cold, evil laugh. He was almost over the edge, he was balancing on the fine line between sanity and becoming insane.

Blood dribbled from his mouth, he tasted the coppery liquid in the mouth and sighed in happiness it was a refreshing taste for him, reminding him of his insanity.

Kronos laughed the boy was finally turning insane, the boy would be his in a few hours, just one more push.

One more push is all he needed to become a madman, a killer. Blood would finally stain his hands, he would emerge bloody, but this time, it wouldn't be his blood, it would be the blood of his enemies, the ones that betrayed him. He would kill, they could beg for mercy, he wouldn't care, he had begged for their mercy, they hadn't listened, he felt the knife twist out of his shoulder blade, he felt salt being sprinkled onto the wound, he felt like he was on fire, yet. This time, he didn't beg like a coward, he took the pain, because it would finally set him free. Yes, he would become a killer, but he would be free from the pain.

He laughed his cold and chilling laugh again, he would finally be free from the clutches of his captor, finally. He would finally be able to explore the depths of insanity.

I AM NOT SADISTIC!


End file.
